Poison
by Gangofgin13
Summary: A tragic love story based around Alice Coopers perfect song Poison it tells the tale of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, and the passion they shared.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: _I would like to point out that the inspiration for this fanfiction came from the Alice Cooper song "Poison". I have chunked the lines into chapters with stories revolving around the words, I hope you do agree that it is the perfect song for Rodolphus and Bellatrix.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

First year had been the catastrophe involving the brooms.

In an attempt at impressing the young Slytherin girls that were aligned on the ground, Rodolphus Lestrange had thrust his legs upward, vaguely aware of the black-haired girl doing the same beside him. With a flush of confidence written arrogantly across his face, he had sped forward, dark hair whipping behind his head, pants and shirt billowing in the soft afternoon breeze as he continued towards the setting sun, until he felt the presence of another. Keeping up with his pace, though a look of pure ecstasy written across her face, was the girl he had begun with. "What are you doing?" He hissed, though it was more of a shout against the air that slammed into their bodies. "Beating you." It was meant to provoke his anger, and Bellatrix Black knew that it would be an uncontrollable wrath, she could see it in his eyes, burning like a flame that consumed his heart.

Whipping around the marker that flew in the sky, they had zipped beneath and above each other around it, so that they flew parallel to each other as they headed back towards the group, that appeared like mere ants upon the grass, staring back up at them with awed faces. It was a thoughtless and careless gesture on Rodolphus's part, but the manic laugh that escaped her lips as she sped in front of him was enough to freeze his blood. Reaching a strong hand out, it thudded into her shoulder gently, but enough to send her spinning into the oblivion, her entire broom moving wildly about, as if a rogue. What he hadn't planned on was the reversal of her motion, sending the tiny girl hurdling towards him. It was with a sharp hiss, and a loud crack that they fell from the sky, and he could see in Bellatrix's eye pure terror as she clutched to his arm, the only object within grasp. He himself knew not what they would do, for their wands were suddenly floating in the sky around them, their brooms broken and shattered, and so, curling up beside her, they hit the ground with a deep groan.

Shattering the glass of pain with a piercing cackle, Bellatrix, though broken and bruised, blood streaming out of her nose as she lay upon the cold and wet grass, had laughed. With no conscience and a deep hatred now of Rodolphus, she had glanced over her shoulder, her kneck screaming in pain as she did so, to stare into his brown eyes. The blackness of her's combined with the warmth that his eminated and the colors clung together that afternoon.

It had been the start to their war. Many compared it to the War of the Roses in England a few centuries prior, a Black and Red rose battling for power amongst the heartless Slytherins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_ I hope you are enjoying the tale so far, and please, please review! You have no idea how pleasing it is for an author to receive reviews, even if they are horrible - At least it means people are reading. I almost have the third chapter finished and it should be posted soon. I'm sorry I'm skipping through their Hogwarts years so quickly, but I believe these incidents tell quite a bit about their growing relationship.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

Fourth year had been the Divination incident.

With a look of pure disgust, her nose scrunched, face contorted into a shamble of eyes, nose and mouth, Bellatrix stared into the gazing ball, as if expecting her concentration to spit out an image. Black hair falling shamlessly around her face, a hand pulling through it with annoyance, as the fog continued to swirl around.

Behind her stared two brown eyes, piercing into the back of her head as if setting it aflame. Rodolphus hadn't even glanced down at his gazing ball, as he was transfixed by the image of Bellatrix suffering. The contortion upon her face, the look of disgust and frustration thrilled him, as he felt a smirk crawl upon his face, snaking up his lips so the corners curved upwards, his eyebrows peaking in curiosity, lips pursed together in a thin, creased line. Second year had led to little growth in the frail image of the boy, those his chocolate eyes illustrated his malace and innerstrength. Shaggy hair fell into his eyes, and he shoved it roughly with his forefinger and thumb back over his head, showing his creamy complexion and flustered face.

It came as a rough shove against his shoulder, one of his best mates slamming their palm into his body in order to emphasize the hilarity of the circumstances. "You're staring at her again Rodolphus." Avery said with a blink of his eyes, his eyelashes twitching as he made a puppy-dog face, including the dreamy eyes, towards his friend. "Better watch out, she might weave a spell around you." At this, Rodolphus mouth opened as he bellowed a laugh, his nose turning upwards, as though symbolic of his regal status. "That woman can barely look into a glass ball let alone weave a spell worthy of me." Despite being only second years, Rodolphus had taken it upon himself to master the techniques of the Dark Arts that others studied so hard to defeat. Although they were minor curses, it gave him power and confidence amongst his friends and companions, whom he loathed almost as much as he loved them. It was a mutual feeling amongst them all.

"Dear little Bellatrix." Rodolphus' thoughts were interrupted by a snide remark towards the girl made by Avery. Even from behind Rodolphus could sense the glistening of hate and dominance in his mate's eyes, which glittered down upon Bellatrix as she stared back up at him. Porcelain skin radiated the dim fire light that burned incense in the corner, and her eyes were like the night sky, all ecompassing with small hints of sparkle from the stars. Around her face tumbled black hair, framing the thin jaw and crimson lips. Already she had designated herself as the dominant female Slytherin, and as Rodolphus stared at her, his eyes narrowing as her gaze turned towards him, he smirked silently.

"Yes little Avery?" Muttered Bellatrix, both black eyes turning towards him, her hands folded neatly in her lap, where her legs were crossed, the Slytherin robes covering them both.

"What did you just call me?" Hissing out his words, his mouth now near her head, so his teeth almost seem to be biting in to her face from Rodolphus' angle, Avery's hand snuck around the back of her, grabbing the crystal ball.

"Do we really have to play this game again? Truly, it's pointless, and I'd think any wanker would have realized that by now."

A short intake of breath was Avery's only signal of his true reaction, for his face remained passive, his lips quivering only slightly in the corners. "I thought that's what you called me."

"And what is that to you, Avery?" Bellatrix spat his name, her lips curling into a smile, her eyes igniting with fury.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that way."

"You're the one that started this lovely tirade… Let's see you finish it."

Rodolphus heard her taunting him, the familiar voice singing above the din that rang throughout the classroom, and knew she was provoking a pit of firey embers that formed Avery. And indeed, it took only a split second to hear the crack of his hand.

Snapping his elbow backwards, he grabbed the length of her hair and tugged, pulling her head backwards so her eyes were forced upwards, her face contorting with pain as clumps of her gorgeous hair fell to the ground. It didn't take long for a retaliation, as her hand shoved up against his shoulders, so that she shoved him backwards against the wall.

Rodolphus watched, his entire body swaying slightly at the sight of the two, who seemed to be involved in a seditious sexual act. He could see Avery's face grimace against the wall, his face sweating from the heat and exertion that coursed through him. Beside him was Bellatrix's petite frame, her hands still gripping Avery's shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin like claws.

Something drove him mad inside, his entire being ripping out of his chest and he pounced up to his feet and thrust Bellatrix away from his friend—But it wasn't done to prevent an injury on Avery's part—It was done for jealousy. "Get away from him." Through gritted teeth Rodolphus reprimanded her, his entire body leaning against hers as she was pinned to the wall, her black hair sticking to her cheeks as her chest rose and fall with each gasping breath.

"Ooo Rodolphus, such the hero." Something hidden was in her voice, her entire body trembling with anger and frustration as she felt his hands pull tighter on the cloak draped over her body. His brown eyes pierced into hers, as she watched his teeth scrape along his bottom lip in agony.

"Lestrange. Black." A harsh shriek interrupted their escapade, and their heads swirved to see their Professor glaring at them, hands placed gently upon her hips, head tilted to the side. "Detention, both of you!" A low groan escaped Bellatrix's mouth, her eyes diverting to the ground as she heard the laughter of their fellow classmates echo around her. Feeling Rodolphus tense at the announcement, he thrust away from her, Bellatrix hitting the wall with a dull thud. "Tomorrow, with Slughorn." Gathering her satchel, Bellatrix departed with one look back at Avery and Rodolphus, who seemed to be conspiring silently around her crystal ball, that still only spewed out image of gray.


End file.
